Glass screen printing refers to using screen plates and glass glaze for decorative printing on glassware. Currently, glass screen printing can be provided on the back side of glass, but the screen-printed pattern may not be vivid, and hues may not be rich. Additionally, glass and glass materials including printed patterns can provide unidentifiable printed patterns. Further, current glass screen printing can produce unsecured pattern layers and can be susceptible to wear. Using current glass screen printing processes, some printed patterns can be non-transparent. Existing printed patterns on the glass may not have a raised and sunken three-dimensional effect, and non-skid properties may be poor when current glass screen printing processes are employed. Therefore, poor abrasive resistance and non-transparency can make existing printed patterns on glass unable to meet the requirements for producing light-emitting tiles.